


Impact (of a Fist, of a Choice)

by Here_Be_Hyperfixations



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, JayKyle Week (DCU), M/M, Post RHATO 25, Protective Kyle Rayner, Secret Relationship, White Lantern Kyle Rayner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Here_Be_Hyperfixations
Summary: JayKyle Week 2020Day 1: Secret Relationship
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956223
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	Impact (of a Fist, of a Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has such cute and sweet entries...time to add a little angst :)
> 
> The hilarious thing is I have a lantern Jason wip that I could have posted...only it's much longer and it ain't gonna be finished for a while. In the meantime, suffer with me.  
> (Technically this fills in the secret relationship prompt cause Bruce didn't know. This could also count for overprotective but idk fam, Kyle's reaction seems pretty reasonable to me.)

From where he was standing, the world’s problems – his problems - seemed so small. Bruce pressed his head against the glass window in the main hall of the watchtower. Cold grey-blue eyes scanned over the swirling blue and white of clouds over ocean, the dusty browns of earth, and the luscious greens of life. His mind wandered to red hair streaked with white, to teal eyes that never could hold a singular shade. He longed to scour the earth for him, to bring him home and make him _understand._

But the world was far too large, and he was stuck here, far above it. With one final longing gaze, he retreated from the window. Bruce willed the mask back, squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine. Just another meeting, then he could go back to searching. He walked briskly to the meeting room’s entrance. A knot tightened in his throat.

Bruce didn’t want to be here, not now, not after what happened a week ago. He hesitated for a brief moment before pushing open the large steel doors. Soft whispering emanated from the room, only to abruptly stop upon his entry. Several heads ducked down. Their gazes flicked from fidgeting fingers to the dark knight in the doorway. Clark opened his mouth to speak, standing slightly, but Diana’s hand on his forearm forced him back down.

As he took his place, he could feel their eyes following him, stares of confusion, disapproval, hell even pity. They must have all seen it then…

He rested his chin in his hands, staring straight ahead at the spotless sheen of cool metal.

A few minutes ticked by with the oppressive silence blanketing the room. Three sets of footsteps, one closer than the other two echoed through the halls. Probably the lanterns…they always traveled together. The door swung open and Hal Jordan stepped inside.

“Oh shit, fuck, shit uh-” He recoiled, stepping back to run down the hall, only for the other two pairs of footsteps to enter the room. The brunette held his hands out in an effort to placate whoever was behind him. He shook his head, eyes wide.

“Kyle-”

_“…What the hell is he doing here…”_ The voice was a low hiss, uncharacteristic of its owner. Bruce’s eyes flicked upward only to see Earth’s very own white lantern standing at the door. He was flanked by a jittery nervous Hal Jordan and an eerily calm Guy Gardner. Kyle looked exhausted. He shaken and upset, his whole body was taught, shoulders slightly trembling. Dark circles lined his eyes, and messy black hair fell in front of his forehead. The artist was looking at him in enraged disgust, eyes harsh and hands balled in tight fists at the side. A red glow swirled and pulsed from his ring.

Guy stepped in front of him, pushing Hal to the side. He squared his chest, as though to block the younger man from Bruce’s view.

“I’m gonna agree with the kid, we all saw the news. So yeah, why’s he here?” Gardner’s voice was steady, quiet, and calm. Unsettling even - in all the time Bruce had known the lantern, he was never calm.

Diana cleared her throat.

“This is a matter that can be discussed after the meeting. For now, we-”

Kyle pushed his way to the front of the trio.

“Discussed? _Discussed?!_ No, no way, there’s no _discussion_ here. Not for him, not after what he did to…” Kyle trailed off, breath hitching as his eyes reddened. His fingers were threaded in his hair, tugging at the ebony strands. He spun on his heel, turning back to the door. Yet he didn’t move to leave.

“Uh, hey Kyle, let’s get you out of here, ok?” Hal tried to tug the younger man away to no avail. He seemed to be panicking. Guy put his hand out, gesturing for Hal to stop. The redhead’s green eyes pierced through Bruce’s cowl.

“No, no. I think we all want an explanation. Kid deserves one, too.”

He took a step closer, leaning down with arms crossed over his chest.

“So…tell us _Batman_ …what made you beat down Red Hood to an inch of his life?”

Diana stood from her seat, the chair clattering to the floor. She had one hand on her lasso.

“ _Enough_. This can be discussed _later_.”

Before one of the lanterns could answer, Bruce put his hands down. He refused to meet that judgmental stare, instead focusing on the table.

“What happens in my city, with my family is of none of your concern, Gardner. Not yours, or Jordan’s, or Rayner’s.”

The white lantern let out a guttural whine, stalking over and slamming his hands against the table. Hal tried to follow, to somehow calm the hurting young man. Guy stopped him.

_“When it involves Jason, yes, it is of my concern you absolute asshole.”_

And just like that whatever modicum of control Bruce had over his frayed nerves had snapped.

The Dark Knight growled, standing from his seat. He knew that at some point Rayner and Jason had become close, friends even. Yet that did not mean the lantern held any sway over his relationship with his son. What right did he, this young inexperienced _child_ have to criticize Bruce…

“Red Hood and I had a deal. No killing, it was that simple. _He broke it_. Is that what you want to hear?”

Kyle lunged forward with an inhuman roar. His hands wrapped around Bruce’s throat as he launched the Bat back, slamming him into a wall. Bruce’s breath was knocked from his chest as he felt something give and he wheezed for air. Red light enveloped his vision. Swirling waves of bright fire the color of blood and oxidized iron. Trembling hands squeezed impossibly tighter, and it felt like molten lava was traveling up his airway.

_“YOU FUCKING BASTARD”_

As soon as it had appeared the choke was gone. Bruce fell to his knees, gasping as he held his no doubt bruised throat. His breathing sounded rattled. Fuck, had he actually managed to break a rib?

He looked up to see the white lantern wrapped in glowing gold cords, kicking and screaming profanities at him. A tanned arm was wrapped around his middle, lifting him up off the floor. Diana…Diana had stepped in. Guy and Hal were shouting at her, yelling to let him go. Bruce tried to get his bearings. Everyone was still here, watching in horrified silence. Barry looked conflicted, eyes wide as he glanced back and forth between Bruce and a downright feral Kyle. Oliver was just…standing there, observing. Had he been expecting this?

He almost didn’t notice the blue-suited arms gingerly hauling him up, steadying him. Clark glanced him over, probably scanning for any injuries. The Kryptonian refused to meet his eyes.

“ _Kyle Rayner_. I demand you stop this behavior this instant. The rest of you, leave. The meeting is adjourned.”

A moment passed where no one moved. Diana jabbed a finger at the door, practically snarling.

“ _Now._ ”

The rest of the league got the idea, quickly shuffling out of the room. Leave it to an Amazon to scare the rest of the Earth’s mightiest heroes. Clark, Guy, and Hal remained alongside Diana.

Kyle had stopped yelling. He had curled into himself, messy locks of hair obscuring his eyes from view. He was trembling with hands balled in fists at his side. Bruce could see the unmistakable glint of tears rolling down the brunette’s cheeks.

“Are you all right, Bruce?” Clark’s voice was a whisper, but in the silence of the room, it felt so much louder. Bruce took a breath. Okay, his ribs weren’t broken.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He didn’t answer, just kept staring ahead at the boy in front of him. Why the hell had Rayner attacked him? He knew the White Lantern was emotional…but to lash out like this, over _Jason_? Even if they were friends, Kyle was rational, he had to have understood why Bruce had to do what he did.

Diana readjusted her hold on her whip.

“If I let you go, will you be calm?”

“…Yes…” It sounded like it had been literally ripped from Kyle’s throat. His jaw clenched around the word, a low hiss slipping through his teeth.

“Good,” Diana unwound the whip, coiling, and clipping it back to her belt, “now you will tell us why you saw fit to attack your colleague.”

Kyle staggered, falling forward a bit before regaining his balance. Guy caught his shoulder and pulled him over to the table. The three Lanterns sat together near the doorway…clearly, they wanted to have a quick escape if necessary.

Diana sat opposite them, chin resting on her clasped hands.

“Let’s get you to the medbay…” Clark patted his arm, sticking a thumb to the entrance.

“No, I want to know what Kyle Rayner’s relationship is to my son.”

The Lantern in question flinched, piercing white eyes glaring up at Bruce. The Bat almost stepped back. Those eyes were filled with hatred, unnatural white irises ripping through his body, steely white fire burning his soul. He’d never been afraid of Rayner before. He’d never had a reason to be…but now…he could see why the White Lantern was feared so.

Bruce shook himself, taking a seat beside Diana. Hal was directly in front of him, but it was better than Guy. Clark sat down as well. He must have wanted to be here in case things got ugly again. Bruce, for once, was glad for the backup. Kyle looked a hair’s breadth away from leaping over the table and finishing the job.

“Kyle,” Diana’s voice was soft, soothing as she tried to get him to open up, “why did you attack Bruce?”

Rayner put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. He was crying.

“…Jason…he hurt Jason…”

There is was. Clearly the two had some sort of bond, Rayner wouldn’t be this upset otherwise. Guy had pulled Kyle into a half hug and Hal grabbed his hand. It angered him that those buffoons knew something he didn’t, especially when it was this critical. This whole situation was a puzzle; one Bruce was missing the pieces for.

“What exactly is your relationship to Red Hood?”

“What does it matter to you?” Hal snapped.

“He is my son. Of course it matters.”

“Oh really? Was he your son when you beat him half to death?”

Bruce reeled back, teeth clenched in a snarl.

“He was out of control. If I hadn’t intervened, he would have killed the Penguin.”

Kyle snorted, white eyes rolling up as he tucked himself further into Guy’s side.

“You really are that fucking delusional…”

“What-”

“It was a blank. The bullet was a blank. You hurt him for _nothing_.”

“That was still a lethal shot.”

“It. Wasn’t. Lethal” Kyle had leaned forward again, head up and staring straight at Bruce. “It wasn’t lethal, and you know it. If Jason really wanted to kill the Penguin, he’d be _dead_.”

Kyle flopped backward, curling around himself. His trembling shoulders gradually stilled.

“That does not excuse-”

“You know what, though?” The White Lantern’s voice had an almost dream-like quality, light, and airy. His head had raised from his chest and Bruce tried to quell the icy dread that chilled his veins, “That isn’t the part that matters…what matters is that _you hurt him_. You hurt him worse than anyone else, hell, worse than the _Joker_. _He didn’t even fight back…_ ”

“How dare you-”

“Did you know his heart stopped? _Twice?_ ” Kyle stared ahead, unseeing. His gaze was unfocused, and his body had steadied. He was scarily calm, almost as if he weren’t quite there in the room anymore.

He continued speaking, “When Roy called me, I thought I’d lost him for good. I thought I’d lost the love of my life to his own _father_. _His heart stopped twice_ and I had to just keep trying to heal him, but _it wasn’t working_ …” he breathed in a shaky breath, “Roy was able to resuscitate him, and after that I was just able to patch the worst of it…just able to keep his heart beating…”

Rayner’s eyes flicked back to meet Bruce’s wide gaze. He hadn’t…no, there was no way he’d gone that far…Jason was strong, there was no other way to de-escalate the situation…

“His heart stopped. You killed him, and it’s only thanks to Roy that he’s somehow still here, that my _husband_ is still breathing.”

Kyle stood from the table. He walked through the door, Guy and Hal trailing behind. The large doors slammed shut behind them and the three remaining leaguers were left in bone-chilling silence.

Bruce was stunned, unable to move, to even blink. He-he did that? To his own son? No, no no no, that wasn’t right – it couldn’t be…Jason was far stronger than that. He must have been fighting back, there was no way he didn’t…

Except the more Bruce thought about it, the more he remembered. He didn’t have a scratch on him afterward, not a single one. Jason…Jason had never thrown a punch or tried to stab him, or anything. He…he’d been running.

Until Bruce caught him.

Bile rose in his throat, twisting and curling his stomach as he tried not to vomit. For the first time in many years…the Bat found himself truly afraid.


End file.
